Low molecular weight fuel is relatively expensive in part from the processing conditions necessary to “crack” petroleum derived hydrocarbons into smaller molecular weight molecules. The cracking process also produces many undesirable molecules that have low combustion value and do not contribute positively to fuel quality. In addition, the chemical composition of petroleum-based crude oil is unpredictable because the composition varies depending on the geological location of the petroleum's extraction. Such unpredictability leads to increased cracking process control complexity.